The Raven's Claw
by A Curiosity
Summary: Bulma is an intergalactic assassin, one of the best in the business but when a job goes wrong and she is captured by a ruthless group of men will she be able to escape and live or will she fall for the leader with the coal black eyes and loose her life in the process? Only time will tell if she will be captured by the raven's claw


Note: I don't own anything except for the plot and my OC's

OH and I decided to give Kakarot AKA Goku green eyes, deal with it

The Raven's Claw

Chapter 1

Unplanned

Stinky sweaty gym socks, that's what it smelled like. I looked at the small room pitifully and gave a sigh of defeat. Well what was I to expect from a second rate motel on some rotting planet? Turning to the man waiting behind me for his money I pulled a wad of cash out of my back pocket and handed it to him.

"Don't look so down missy, it could be worse" the balding reptilian looking creature said, trying to cheer me up. I nodded to myself as he left the room. Throwing my black duffle bag onto the bed I sat down on the dingy mattress.

Laying down I closed my eyes and started to go over the facts in my head again. There was an evil war lord hiding out in some club called the Latrine (how ironic), he had about eighty henchmen who knows where, and around 2,000 fire arms that could do god knows how much damage. I would have to be on my a-game although he was no where near my hardest job.

I rolled over and looked into the cracked mirror on the vanity across the room. Dark circles were under my eyes and my blue hair had had better days. I groaned and stood, walking into the small bathroom. If I was going to do a job, I was going to do it looking good.

Slipping into the shower I washed off quickly. As I washed off my back I felt the jagged scar along my right shoulder and I winced slightly at the memory of it. Rinsing off swiftly I stepped out of the shower and into a threadbare towel. Gathering my clothes I threw them into a pile before sifting through my bag.

Pulling out a pair of black leather pants and a deep purple v-neck sweater I pulled them on. Grabbing two guns I stuffed one into my pants and slipped the other into my black stiletto boot. A razor edged knife was tucked into the back of my bra and another in my other boot.

Grinning to myself about the upcoming job I pulled out the manila folder that was inside my bag. Opening it some pictures of the war lord fell out and a small chip. Picking up the small chip I pushed the red button on the side and immediately an image of a man appeared, my boss Lath.

"Hello Agent 004, I'm assuming you've reached the hotel now. I know you're probably dying to get this job done and return for a new assignment" he paused to chuckle "you were always the most eager. But I must warn you to be careful, don't get cocky. Brazane (the war lord AKA my target) is not going to be an easy kill. I know you have the facts but you don't have the history. Be careful, I can't have my favorite getting killed."

I smiled, I was indeed his favorite, and after all he had taken me in as his own. Lath continued to speak "There is word that Brazane has a powerful second hand man that you should be cautious of. There are no records proving this but sometimes rumors are indeed true. Let's not have a repeat of the Cora ordeal."

I rolled my eyes as Lath's image wavered. "Oh and one more thing, try to not make too much of a show. Good luck" he said, and then the image vanished back into the small chip. Standing up I threw everything into my duffle bag.

"No show? Lath is loosing his mind" I snorted to myself as I closed the hotel door behind me, hoping that the rumors about this second hand man were false. I didn't have time to kill two cocky bastards.

XXXXXXXXXXX

His laugh annoyed me. Damn that Kakarot for forcing me into the absurd plan. Glaring at the purple piece of lard I wondered how such a disgusting mindless creature could become a war lord. This solar system was pathetic.

The thing called Brazane had spittle flying out of his mouth as he laughed at some slutty hooker straddling those too large legs. Just as I was about to put a hole in that things face Kakarot appeared wearing what looked like a common persons' clothing.

"Stop looking so angry Vegeta, you can kill him soon enough. We just have to wait till these people leave" Kakarot said. I glared and said nothing; this was an absolute waste of my time. I don't know why I went along with his no killing innocent's thing; it was a delay in my schedule. There were times when I did break our truce by killing innocents and I would have it that way all the time but Kakarot was insistent.

"What are you wearing" I demanded. Kakarot looked down at his clothes and shrugged.

"I'm playing the part of a bar goer, I didn't think I could pull off the whole gangster thing you got going on" he said. I was about to retort but Kakarot held up his hands, "it's a compliment, relax. No body else can pull off the all black thing like you."

I was in mid motion to smack Kakarot across the room when he vanished. Grunting my anger I held back, it would be better to wait. If I could make Brazane reveal more of his secrets I could help out my self. Playing someone's right hand man was not fun but if it was to my profit I could resist killing that piece of lard for a little while longer.

It was then that Brazane decided to laugh again and my resolve wavered due to the annoying cackling, I held up my hand to blast him into oblivion when a woman entered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing in an alley just outside of the club called the Latrine I double checked to make sure my guns were loaded. I had moved the one from my boot to stuff it in my pants beside the other one, deciding it was easier access.

I scoped out the club and from what I could gather most of the war lord's security was outside. Men littered the rooftop, their dark skin and clothes helping them blend in with the night so only people who cared to inspect would notice them. Standing at the door were two males who slightly resembled human men, except for the tails curling around their waists.

I decided those two were just a little too menacing to be natural security for the club and labeled them as henchmen. The line for the club stretched several blocks and since I didn't have a membership to what looked like the only decent place on this planet I was going to have to put on the charm.

Throwing open the duffel bag I had brought I slipped out of my more covering clothes and pulled out a dress. It was sheer. The deep royal blue was all lace, twisting and spinning to make a pattern that was mesmerizing and just full enough to cover some skin. Slipping into it the sleeves ran all the way down to my wrists but it was backless and it stopped just at mid-thigh.

Stepping out of my stiletto boots and into some midnight blue pumps I had to rethink where my weapons would be. Capsulizing my guns I pushed them just inside my sleeve so they wouldn't fall out, and the knife I still left in my bra, leaving the other behind. Now fully prepared I zipped up my bag and stashed it under a dumpster. Sashaying up to the front of the line and directly to the two men, one bald and one with spiky black hair I batted my eye lashes.

I was glad to see the lust enter their eyes and the appreciation of my appearance draw itself into a satisfied smirk on both of their faces. I looked up at them because of their height and formed my lips into a pout and drew sadness into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry to bother you two but I left my card at home and I was wondering if you would be so kind to just let me through?" I saw the bald one considering but the one with the spiky black mane that ran past his waist held up his hand, opening the door. I smiled in thanks and as I strutted inside I stepped up on my tippy-toes to whisper in his ear.

"I don't have time to thank you right now, but meet me after and I could show you how deeply I appreciated this" I said, lips brushing against his ear lobe with each word. I felt him shiver and nod, then I entered the club.

Of course I hadn't meant what I said; it was just part of the game. Smiling at my perfect acting skills I walked over to the bar and ordered a drink, starting to take a look around. I was surprised to see only three suspicious looking people. One was at a booth, not touching the drink in front of him. The muscles rippling under his pink skin were impressive and the red pupils of his eyes were intimidating.

Another one was stationed by a wall but by the small indent you could tell there was a door there. He was large and resembled a wolf. It looked to be as if he was around eight feet tall with hulking muscles and pearly fangs that shone when ever someone dared to come too close.

The last was out mingling with the bar people, and I only labeled him because of not only his massive figure but tail around his waist and his devastatingly handsome face. Beauty was always deadly in my book, because I was the perfect example. But the man in front of me near shamed my name. He was tall, resembling human men except that he was too perfect.

The black t-shirt he was wearing only accentuated his well defined muscles, not disgustingly bulging like the others but still powerful. His jeans hung low on his hips, the dark fabric hugging his powerful thighs. He had a dark head of hair and light stubble adorned his face. As I was assessing him he turned to look at me, as if sensing my gaze and I was startled to see electric green eyes and full perfect lips.

Holding his gaze he turned away first and I went back to checking out the other two men. Rolling my shoulders I mentally prepared myself for what was about to go down. Going through the scenarios in my mind I decided shooting the place up was simple but effective since I couldn't see what was behind that door, or option two I offer myself to the war lord as a hooker or something and then start the shooting in there.

Deciding on option two due to the idea of possibly killing fewer innocents I stood up and just as I was about to approach the wolf man the too perfect man approached me. Shit, I did not have time for this.

"I saw you staring" he said rather bluntly, his electric green eyes on me. I shook my head about to tell him to fuck off when he put a finger to my lips. "Shhhh, don't apologize because I like what I see too." Great, he was one of _those_ guys. The egotistical jerk, not uncommon but damn his body was a waste on that personality.

"And what made you think I was going to apologize?" I quirked an eyebrow up cockily and jerked my face away from his finger, taking a step back. The man smiled what my friend Chi-chi would call a panty dropping smile, flashing perfect white teeth.

"Nothing made me think, I just wanted to tell you how much I liked what I was seeing" he replied, that smile still on his lips. Oh god, it had been so long since I had been fucked and he was looking like a damn sex god. Damnit! Focus Bulma, you have a job to do.

"Well I'm glad you appreciate the view because that's all you will be getting, a view." I then started to walk off when his warm rough hand clamped around my upper arm. I froze.

"Don't be so quick to leave, let me buy you a drink?" I looked up into those eyes and pulled my arm away.

"No thank you, I have somewhere I have to be" I growled out before deftly maneuvering into the crowd, slipping out of his sight. I turned to look at him, surprised to see his eyes still on me and the slight disappointment in them. I shook my head, maybe another time Bulma when you're not on a job. Which was never. I sighed.

Approaching the wolf man he also seemed to like what he was seeing. I stepped right up to him and pressed a hand lightly to his forearm. "The boss told me I was to be sent back here, I'm an exotic dancer" I said, honey dripping from my voice. The man instantly seemed to believe me and let me in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. What she was wearing left little to the imagination, the dress hugged her curves perfectly and my mouth watered. Her blue hair had an ethereal luster to it, and it looked soft to touch.

Growling at myself I clenched my hands into fists. No woman could have this effect on me! I was prince Vegeta! I tore my eyes away from her to look at the opposite wall. If I just waited till she left I would be fine. Or maybe I should kill her.

My eyes were too eager to find her, almost as if I wasn't quite in control of my body. When they found her she had a gun to the fat man's head and the screams had started. Hookers had started to flee the room when the war lord's brains spattered the wall behind him.

For some reason knowing this woman was a killer pleased me but the fact that she had just killed valuable information set me on edge. Powering ki in my hand I made to aim at her when I felt the sharp bite of metal in my left bicep. Grunting I looked to see a knife lodged deep in my arm and when I looked back up, anger I'm sure apparent on my face she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brazane killed and second hand man knifed (well at least I think that was him) it was time to go. I sprinted out of that room so fast someone might have thought I was a bat out of hell. Winding through the crowd, gun in hand I was almost to the door when I tripped. Cringing in anticipation of the crowd I was about to get trampled on I was surprised when it never came.

It was then that I felt the strong arms wrapped around my waist and I realized I hadn't hit a solid floor but a solid chest. Looking up I realized it was the sex god. Uh-oh, he was one of the bad guys right? Reaching for my second gun I was angered when I couldn't move. The sex god's eyes twinkled slightly as I looked up at him.

"Ki restraints" he said in a voice that held victory. The club had all but cleared except for the henchmen who were all looking at me with dirty glares, well except for the ones with the tail coiled around their abdomens, they looked kind of happy (well except for the one that I had knifed, damn). "You know, I knew something was different about you the moment you walked in. You looked too determined, and not the kind of determined a girl is when she wants to get over a breakup or have a wild night."

His strong arms were still wrapped around my waist and I struggled against him.  
Seconds later strong hands pulled me away from the sex god and had me pushed up against a wall, choking for air as fingers curled around my neck. I had never seen eyes so black, so cold. His hair stood like a flame and the olive tone of his skin gleamed with hidden power. Skin pulled taut over defined muscle and perfect lips opened to flash sharp canines as a snarl erupted from this man's throat. He put the man who I thought looked like a sex god to shame, and shit he was the one I had knifed.

"You killed him you bitch! He was supposed to be my kill! Now you're mine" he snarled voice deep and rumbly. A shiver shot up my spine as I continued to choke. His words had caused not only me confusion but in the ranks too. It was then that the two men from outside, the bald and the one with the impressive mane along with the prior sex god started to slaughter the remaining henchmen. I stared shocked as the new sex god's grip on me started to loosen.

Five seconds later it was over, the men with the tails around their waist the only ones remaining and not even a scratch on them. "Vegeta she's going to die if you keep choking her like that, it would be a waste" said the one with the mane. The one with his fingers around my neck, now known as Vegeta, let go, tossing me to the ground. I hit it with a hard thud and winced slightly before shooting onto my feet. I was almost out the door when I was slammed against a wall from behind.

I felt the solid connection as my face was driven into the wall. "Fuck" I snarled, feeling the ki restraints circle around my wrists and ankles. Two of them laughed.

"Oh look, it's a feisty little thing. Are we going to keep it Vegeta? We could use her." Since I was pressed up against the wall face first I didn't know who spoke and I couldn't see the devilish glint in their eyes.

"Fine, but I'm not responsible for it. If it gets killed it gets killed. And one of you has to train it. Saiyans don't keep unruly pets." That voice I knew, it was too distinctive. It was too powerful and deep and sexy to mistake for another. It was Vegeta. Moments later I was being peeled off the wall and was placed into warm arms that cradled me like a child.

"And don't get attached Kakarot, I've seen that look before. Remember what happened last time?" I looked up, feeling dizzy from my impact with the wall to see the green eyed man, Kakarot holding me.

"Yea yea I remember" he said offhandedly but he couldn't mask the pain in his emotional eyes. For some reason I relaxed in his arms, not only because the ki restraints around my wrists and ankles still prevented movement but because there was a certain protective quality to this man I couldn't quite place.

It was then that we left the Latrine, but not like you would expect. We just vanished and reappeared in a large ship. How was that even possible? I had seen a lot of things, more than my fair share but never instant transmission. It was amazing. The scientific enthusiastic part of me instantly wanted to bug this small band of people for answers but my body was fighting me. The exhaustion from almost going through a solid wall setting in.

I was dumped onto a couch and instantly three faces hovered over me. "What do you think brother? Could we use her as a sex slave? Those curves shouldn't go to waste" said the one with the mane. Kakarot looked like a demon as he turned to snarl at his apparent sibling.

"No, absolutely not Radittz. You can get a whore anywhere. I think we should use her for cooking, cleaning, nursing, and training. We will get more use out of her that way" responded Kakarot.

Radittz rolled his eyes. "Brother has lost his mind, don't you think so Nappa? I mean look at her. At least let us have one go! Besides she already offered herself to me!" I started to blush at my words from earlier when Radittz went flying clear across the room, and I was swung up into protective arms.

"No! And that's the last time! Go train, you two need it" Kakarot snarled before marching away with me in his possession. My head rested against his chest, the craziness of the others remarks not quite bothering me because he was there.

Okay look, I know you're probably thinking I'm crazy after just basically being claimed a slave all I can focus on is the men. What can I say? It's been a while… but I feel a connection with this one. I know he will protect me for reasons unknown and that's why I'm not scared right now.

He carried me to a lavish room with a large bed and a desk. There was a large leather couch and windows at every turn, but the curtains were pulled. He flicked on the lights before placing me on the couch.

"If I remove these restraints will you promise to behave?" His smoldering gaze had me feeling small and insignificant. I nodded, knowing if I didn't that I would likely be killed by the one with midnight eyes, Vegeta. Seconds later the light burning around my wrists and ankles stopped and I sat up slowly, putting a hand to my head.

"He really knocked the wind out of me" I said to myself. A chuckle came from the other side of the room where Kakarot now was, leaning against a wall but observing me.

"He does that to everybody. Don't worry, he's not so bad. Vegeta just has a temper that's all. Oh and I know we call him Vegeta but he will be Prince Vegeta to you" he said, a small smile on his lips.

I snorted, for some reason the temper and the title equated spoiled brat to me. I wonder if he always got what he wanted. Then again he did have a regalness about him, a sort of power that seemed natural as if almost by birth right it was his. "What is he prince of exactly?"

Kakarot's smile widened a sense of pride on his kind face. "The Saiyan Race." That's when I cringed. I thought they had been extinct? Wiped out by the war lord named Frieza. This was odd… I put my head in my hands and willed it all away wishing it was a dream because if rumors were true I just got stuck with the most powerful, most arrogant sons of bitches in the whole damn universe (well cut out the most powerful and substitute they thought themselves the most powerful, no proof). I groaned.

"Whoa there, you okay?" He was by me in an instant, a solid but gentle hand on my shoulder. I shook my head no. He pulled me against his side and I let my head rest on his shoulder. He rubbed a hand down my back and made soothing noises as I started to cry (And this is the hysteria most of you have been expecting). I was surprised when he didn't tell me to shut up after five minutes and astounded in thirty when he laid me down in bed and came back with a glass of water.

"Shhhh it's not so bad. I promise I won't let them hurt you or abuse you. I will keep you safe, and you will see we're not such bad people once you get to know us. Of course we have our flaws just like everyone else but there are good parts too." He handed me my water and I took a sip, glad for the relief on my parched throat. I then lay back down and he set the glass beside me.

"I have to go now" he said and Kakarot was almost out the door when he turned with a gentle smile on his face. "I never asked… what's your name?" A small smile graced my lips then, tears making my eyes bright as I answered him.

"My names Bulma, Bulma Briefs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Soooooo what did you think? I know it's kinda short but I've already written other chapters so ya'll won't have to wait too long before the next one is out. And no the plot is not some Bulma/ Vegeta/ Kakarot love triangle although you can clearly see that will be present. And no it's not yet another Frieza one, the villain has already been introduced but can you guess who he is?

Anyways review my darlings! It means a bunch and I love feedback. Also if you happen to have an OC drop em by and I might put them in the story. I need a love interest for our dear boy Radittz!


End file.
